dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Archer Season Four
The Archer Season Four is the fourth season of The Archer. It deals with Oliver Queen finally becoming the Green Arrow, and stopping a new vigilante, who is targeting each member of the Bratva in Star City. It is created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2011-2012 Cast * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 21/21 * Mila Kunis as Laurel Lance / Black Canary-21/21 * Erik King as John Diggle / Spartan * Michael Cain as Eddie Feyers * Shantel VanSanten as Felicity Smoak * Paul Johanson as Malcolm Merlyn / Ra's Al Ghul * Gary Oldman as Captain Quentin Lance Recurring * James Marsden as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn- 3/21 * Nick Zano as Dr. Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood/Commander Steel- 1/21 * Ray Stevenson as Anatoli Knyazev- 11/21 * John Goodman as Kosov Knyazev * Robert Pattinson as D.A Adrian Chase / The Vigilante- 10/21 * Idris Elba as Hank Henshaw * Unknown as Martin Sommers * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamushiro * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 3/21 * Nicholas Hoult as Albert Wells / Firestorm * Luc Roderique as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Danielle Panabaker as Dr. Caitlin Snow * Gina Carano as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress- 1/21 New Characters * Kayley Cuoco as Sara Lance / White Canary- 4/21 * Christina Cox as Officer Zoey Chase * TBA as Detective Tina Boland Episodes # '"The Darkest Place"- '''Months after the death of Slade Wilson, Oliver is in Corto Maltese training with Malcolm since he never wants anyone to hurt him again like Eddie did by not telling him that Malcolm had an affair with Moria resulting in him. Malcolm begins training Oliver on calming his mind and healing his emotional pain while learning to master control over physical pain. Laurel has given up being Black Canary to take care of Lance, who is on crutches for a while due to the injuries he received at the hands of Wilson. John has been protecting the people of Starling, now known as Star City, with Felicity's help as Spartan. Unfortunately, a new vigilante appears in Star City and starts killing some of the criminals John secures. Lance deduces that the vigilante targets the murderers who were exonerated. The former finds the next target, with John managing to defeat the serial killer, who is arrested. # "Corto Maltese"- Eddie focuses his attention on bringing Oliver home. Felicity is able to track him to Corto Maltese. Oliver initially refuses to return. While he waits to convince him, Eddie assists John on a mission for A.R.G.U.S. to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Mark Shaw. Mark is revealed to have broken into the A.R.G.U.S. database and stolen information to sell on the black market. John and Eddie manage to stop him, but Shaw convinces John to tell Waller that he is dead. Using Felicity's help, Ted opens a file of details of advanced weaponry. # "Green Arrow"- Eddie convinces Oliver to return when he learns that medicine being sent to Leslie Carter's clinic is being stolen by China White and Malcolm allows that. Oliver sets a trap for China White, who escapes after having her clawed henchman Ben Turner AKA Bronze Tiger fight him; the police arrive and the two escape.Oliver learns from Leslie that Robert did know Oliver wasn't his son after he had her do a DNA test on him, but Robert still loved him as if he were his own which means that all his training with Malcolm was a lie. Now with a renewed sense of purpose, Oliver takes the name "Green Arrow", and broadcasts a message to the city vowing to be help people and never kill. Lance arranges for John to get a high paying security job with Hank Henshaw (Idris Elba) at his firm. # '"Trust But Verify"- 'After an armored truck is robbed, Oliver believes that one of the thieves is Hank Henshaw. Oliver visits Hank and steals encrypted data, as John prevents the former from getting any information directly from Hank. Felicity reveals that the data are plans for robbing armored trucks, which Oliver uses to track the thieves. John discovers that Hank was the mastermind behind the robberies, and is forced to join Hank's team when Hank kidnaps his mother, but backs out of helping them at last. Oliver as the Green Arrow arrives in time and subdues Hank for the police. Later on, John decides to forgive Oliver and rejoin the team and Hank gets released from prison to go back to running the D.E.O. Eddie gets surprised when his god daughter Tatsu comes to him for help. # "Shogun"- Eddie learns from Maseo and Akio Yamushiro that Maseo's brother Takeo Yamushiro is trying to force Tatsu to marry him. Oliver learns from John and Maseo that Takeo was a former Japanese police officer before he went on to join the Triads. Ted tries to do something about it only to get captured by Takeo. Green Arrow and Spartan rescue Ted from Takeo, who uses the BLUE BEETLE armor against them. Oliver, John, and Tatsu defends the Glades from Takeo and his men, while Ted and his friend Nate Heywood defeat Takeo by destroying the BLUE BEETLE armor. Laurel discovers from Count that the reason why the Triads were terrorizing the Glades was because of Adam Hunt's friend Martin Sommers and goes after him. Laurel as Black Canary doesn't kill Martin, but lets Martin fall to his death. # "Vigilante"- A new vigilante appears in Star City , known as "Vigilante", one who kills criminals in cold blood. The team intercepts the Vigilante during a bank robbery, but he gets away, as does Eric Dunn, the head of the robbers. D.A. Chase forces one of the other robbers to reveal Dunn's location, and Green Arrow saves him from the Vigilante. Tommy is thinking of not being mayor anymore and Laurel convinces Tommy to have himself admitted into Blackgate. The team poses as the bank robbers to lure in the Vigilante, who again escapes even after Oliver defeats and nearly unmasks him. John gets angry at Oliver upon learning he had to miss his son John Diggle Jr.'s birthday and Ukrainian mob boss Draco Knyazev's son, Anatoli Knyasev learns from Malone that Martin is dead. # "Anarky"- A gang of criminals rob a Star City mob bank, double crossing and murdering each other until there is only one left: Lonnie Machin AKA Anarky. Anarky proposes to kill the Green Arrow for the mob in exchange for half their funds and Anatoli agrees to that since he thinks that Green Arrow killed Martin. Oliver fails to stop the Anarky from killing police Captain Sarah Essen and a judge presiding over the trial. At Captain Essen's funeral, Machin attempts to assassinate Tommy, but Lance makes the ultimate sacrifice which upsets Laurel. # "The Trap"- Oliver decides to reveal his secret identity as Green Arrow to the public in an effort to get Machin to stop going on a killing spree. Before Oliver could confess his secret, a police officer named Ethan Bennett (Andrew Stewart Jones) claims to be the Green Arrow. Bennett is taken into protective custody, but Machin appears and attacks the convoy. Oliver, John, and Lance (who faked his death) manage to capture Machin. Commissioner Paulings is forced to promote Lance to captain for his bravery. Anatoli Knyasev decides to go to Adrian Chase demanding that he brings in the Green Arrow and Chase agrees to it. # "Dogs To A Gunfight"- The Vigilante appears again this time murdering all the members of the Sullivan Bratva which is why Oliver seeks to bring him in. District Attorney Adrian Chase agrees to have the Special Crimes Unit go after Green Arrow only if Anatoli wears a wire to a meeting with a high-level drug lord. Oliver , realizing that the Russians had a now missing dog, has Felicity track it to a nearby apartment. Vigilante, who is listening to the DA's operation with Anatoli on the radio, attacks the operation. Oliver arrives to attack Vigilante. Anatoli escapes in the chaos not before unmasking Oliver, who lost consciousness while injured. # "Penny And Dime"- Oliver wakes up as the Vigilante's captive and pleads with him to stop killing, feeling that there is good in people. The Vigilante refuses to listen to Oliver since he feels that the criminals deserve to die and reveals himself to be Adrian Chase. Meanwhile, a high ranked member of the Bratva learns the Vigilante's identity after tracking the dog to his apartment. The Bratva manages to capture Chase and torture him, but Chase escapes killing his torturers. Oliver as Green Arrow arrives and stops Chase from murdering anyone else, helping him escape. Chase tells Oliver about his family, who were murdered after his own wife (a police woman) killed his two daughters, before allowing himself to be arrested, with Oliver giving credit for his capture to John in hopes of restoring the public's faith in the system and John agrees to it since he wants to become a lieutenant. # "Moving Targets"- Now that Anatoli is aware that Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, he orders Floyd Lawton AKA Dead Shot to gun Oliver down without telling him that he is Green Arrow. Oliver has Christopher Chance AKA the "Human Target", impersonate him at work and fakes Oliver's death while Lawton attacks. The team realizes that Anatoli plans to consolidate the drug traffic of five cities through Star City. Oliver and his team, joined by John and Christopher, raid Anatoli's meeting and capture him and other crime lords. Lance publicly claims that Oliver faked his own death as part of a sting operation. Anatoli enters prison, and is led by a guard to a meeting with Chase, and Sara Lance decides to visit Laurel. # '"Seven Minutes In Heaven"- Anatoli 'offers Chase a chance at Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc, the king of Blackgate Penitentiary. Anatoli admits that this will allow him to take control of the prison himself so he can survive until his father comes up with a plan to get him out, Chase attacks Killer Croc. Anatoli then betrays Chase by releasing Killer Croc's supporters on him, but Chase slaughters them all. Realizing that Chase could kill the Green Arrow for interfering, Anatoli makes arrangements for Chase to escape the prison. Oliver tries to help Lance stop a dangerous street gang only for Barry to come to Star City requesting their help. # '"The Nuclear Man"- Barry asks Oliver ' to track Alberts Wells' whereabouts when Albert attacks a scientist. They convince Albert to come back to his father Dr. Harrison Wells so he can be tested. Wells discovers that his son and Jason Rutsch's atoms are in conflict, and if it continues they will become nuclear while Barry explains to Oliver how it happened. Cisco and Caitlin arrive and use a device Wells made from the tachyon to separate the bodies, but it apparently does not work, and the duo escapes the explosion, which alerts Eiling, who orders a team to recover "Firestorm". Meanwhile, Laurel visits Anatoli in prison and confirms her suspicions, that Anatoli is running it and orchestrated Chase's release. Anatoli reveals that he knows Oliver is Green Arrow and believes that Oliver killed Martin. Laurel confesses to killing Martin which angers Anatoli who also explains to Laurel that he wanted to avenge Martin so badly since Anatoli and Martin were lovers while their parents were business associates. # "Consequence"- Barry and and Caitlin find Jason and Albert Wells alive and separated, which Eiling also finds out. Laurel tells Lance what happened in prison without discussing Anatoli's motive. Eiling manages to kidnap Albert while he and Caitlin are on their date. Eiling starts to torture Albert until Green Arrow, The Flash, and Jason save him. Jason and Albert reunite by the tachyon piece to survive the military onslaught. The duo gains enough control to be able to merge and separate on command. They decide to go someplace else to stay ahead of Eiling and learn more about their new powers. Chase shows up as the Vigilante and murders the dangerous street gang members whom Oliver failed to capture since he was too busy helping Barry. # "Patriot Act"- Eiling starts to review how the Justice Society acquired the "Captain Nazi" serum during World War II and steals it from ARGUS so he can inject it into himself in order to "protect" the world from meta-humans. Oliver leads his team against Eiling after Amanda Waller informs him of what happened. Eiling almost kills Oliver until a civilian points out that Eiling's reason for attacking the heroes is non-existent, as his entire reason for the attack was to rid the world of meta-humans and he was the only one there with super powers. Eiling decides to leave the meta humans alone but vows to come back if they represent a threat to humanity. Laurel quits the team after confessing everything to Oliver which leaves him angry at Laurel since he blames her for the whole thing, and Detective Tina Boland tells Lance that the Green Arrow, and his team are a menace to Star City. # '"Beauty and The Beast"- '''Judge Maria Vargas has a meeting with Lance to explain how she believes that Chase is targeting her daughter since her daughter is missing and since she organized the police operation that got his brother, who was a police officer, killed in the line of duty while they were going after a major drug trafficker called The Ghost. However, Maria is gunned down in front of Lance by an unseen shooter. Anatoli's father Draco Knyazev comes to Star City and blackmails Arnold Pike into getting his son out of trouble by stealing the evidence linking him to the shootings by threatening his girlfriend Isabelle , whom forensic scientist Temple Fugate takes a liking to. Felicity manages to track Judge Vargas' daughter's phone and confirms that she has been abducted by a group of serial rapists led by William Stryker. Chase saves Judge Vargas' daughter from Stryker and kills him which makes Oliver and Sara believe that Chase didn't kill Vargas. # "Mother's Day"- At the Star City Hospital, the children willingly leave with a woman named Mother, a human trafficker seeking to remake the world using trauma to mold children to her image. The hospital board chooses to cover this up, prompting Mario Hunt to quit and go to Oliver for help. Chase goes to a reporter named Susan Williams for help. Susan feels sympathy for Chase since she is well aware of what happened to his brother, but they are confronted by the Ghosts' men. Chase violently beats the thugs to death and leaves the horrified Susan. Lance reveals to Oliver that Mother is hiding out in the pier after speaking with Zytle. Chase attacks Mother and a man claiming to be the Ghost. Oliver and Sara stops Chase, but then the Ghost's men arrive and attack the boat causing Chase to escape in the chaos. Mother accidentally gets killed by the Ghost. Meanwhile, Fugate tries to protect Kristin Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Arnold Pike, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. # "Helter Skeller"- After Anatoli literally tries to kill Laurel at Big Belly Burgers' with a machine gun, the Odessa Mob begins to feel that Anatoli's crazed obsession with the vigilantes is bad for business and tries to have her killed. Anatoli's father Draco Knyazev tries to convince the other bosses otherwise only to get killed by Yuri Dimitrov, who takes over the organization. In a desperate move, Anatoli kidnaps Lance and enlists Laurel's help to protect her and Laurel gets the whole team involved. Fugate disposes of Pike's body and forges a letter from him breaking up with Kringle. Also, Susan decides to write a profile to show the public that there was more to Chase than just the Vigilante and has an interview with Chase's boss Vernon Fields. However, Fields is corrupt and Chase murders him despite Susan's pleas. Green Arrow, Spartan, Black Canary and Anatoli work together to stop the hit men and they make Yuri think Anatoli is dead. Eddie manages to find Lance and save his life. # "Two-Faces"- When a friend from Oliver's troubled past, Ethan Bennett (Andrew Stewart Jones) returns, Oliver tries to stop him from repeating mistakes and going back to jail. But when Ethan ends up helping Yuri Dimitrov steal a mutagen from a Queen-Corp research lab, he is betrayed and executed after doing so. Ethan then mutates into Hannibal Bates and decides to commit crimes disguised as Tommy Merlyn. Laurel meanwhile realizes that she has feelings for Tommy and decides to rekindle their relationship after words of advice from Anatoli , who has forgiven her for murdering Martin. John investigates Vernon Fields' death and learns that he had connections to H.I.V.E, who ordered his brother Andy killed because he was the leader of a drug cartel. # "Duty Of The Huntress"- Frank Bertinelli's trial is coming up and Anatoli reports to the team that Bertinelli's daughter Helena has been killing off members of her father's organization. Lance is asked to testify at Frank's trial. Helena shows up at the courthouse and takes hostages in exchange for Frank. Laurel as Black Canary goes to the courthouse to rescue Lance, but Helena overpowers the former and demands that the Green Arrow deliver Frank in exchange for Lance. Oliver manages to talk Helena into turning her father over to the police and let him be prosecuted for his crimes. Oliver points out that there is good in people, that Frank dislikes the violence in Star City , and that she can be a better person than him. Helena then turns herself over to John. Fugate has a paranoid outburst and speaks to a second personality. # "Kinship"- John gives Oliver information that H.I.V.E. murdered his brother Andy because he was a criminal rival. Oliver and the team try to stop a bank robbery going on at the city bank and John discovers that Andy is still alive operating as a crime lord known as The Ghost. John refuses to see Andy as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving. Andy uses pills to control a the homeless populations' minds. The team locates Andy and the rest of his crew and defeats them with help from Chase, John, Ted, Nate, and Sara Chase looks to move on from his past and accept the Vigilante mantle. Chase shoots Andy in the left side of his head before leaving, but Eddie is able to save his life. John confronts Andy with the documents, which Eddie confirms. Category:The Archer